EXTRAVIADA
by Padmenvy
Summary: La pequeña Squnelle necesita un cambio de vestuario, pero los centros comerciales son tan grandes...que es facil perderse!


HOLA!

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir algo nuevo, pero con los exámenes y las clases apenas tengo tiempo para ponerme en serio con los fics.

Al final he recibido algunas ideas nuevas y creo que podré alargar un poco más la serie, pero de todos modos el capítulo final está ya en proceso, aunque lo dejaré en stand by por ahora.

Hoy les traigo un "capítulo" más bien cortito de algo que a todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez ( creo ) o quien no se ha perdido de chiquito ?

Aprovecho para decir que dejé nuevas ilustraciones de mi fic! Estan todas en mi perfil. Cuando termine con esta historia, recopilaré todas en formato libro junto a estos dibujos y los fan arts que estoy recibiendo. Asi que si alguno desea contribuir, me sentiría muy honrada ( y emocionada ;/; ) de recibirlos!

Espero que les guste y dejen lindos reviews! (?)

…**Extraviada …**

**- **Vroooooooooooooooooooeii! Qué mierda es esto? - El emperador de la espada regresaba esa mañana de una misión que le había tenido toda la noche fuera, dolorido y cansado para encontrarse a su pequeña vestida de un modo que más parecía que se iba a unir a un circo que otra cosa, con una falda roja con lunares blancos, zapatos de tacón a juego, una boa de plumas rodeando su cuello y maquillada como una drag queen.

- Uhuhuhuh! ¿ Que no se ve ideal, Squ?- El gusto para vestir de Lussuria distaba mucho de ser del agrado del espadachín, quien le fulminó con la mirada ante los inocentes ojos de Squnelle, quien a sus 6 años se veía preciosa vestida así, y jugueteaba con los volantes de su falda delante de un espejo.

El peliplata no respondió a la pregunta del otro, simplemente, con un fuerte resoplido se cargó a su hija al hombro y pasó por un lado del otro, quitándole a la menor las ridículas prendas y arrojándolas al suelo.

- Oh! NO! Espera, espera! Squaaalo! - Le perseguía el encrestado, con ojos vidriosos tras sus oscuras lentes que permanentemente llevaba puestas. - Si no te gusta puedes decirlo simplemente! Ah! No tienes el mínimo gusto en moda! -

- Cállate!- Le espetaba el espadachín, volteando hacia él con la vena de la frente palpitante.

- Se acabó! A partir de ahora yo mismo me encargaré de su ropa!- y tras bramarle todo aquello, le dejó ahí, en mitad del pasillo, llevándose a la menor a su cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a llenar la tina de agua y jabón para luego seguir desvistiendo a la menor.

- ¿ Se portó mal Luss?...- Le susurraba ella, algo cohibida por el enfado del mayor.

- Sí...se portó mal Luss...- Ya más tranquilo, el tiburón metía con cuidado a su hija dentro del agua caliente, desvistiéndose y entrando también a la bañera, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio al contacto con el cálido líquido, estaba realmente agotado.

En el baño, Nelly tenía siempre diferentes juguetes con los que entretenerse y ahora jugueteaba con un tiburón y una sirena, sumergiéndolos entre la espuma y haciendo como que hablaban entre ellos.

Tras un momento en el que el mayor no quiso pensar en nada, observó en silencio a Squnelle, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con una paciencia que comenzaba a crecer desde que ella estaba allí, comenzó a acicalar el largo cabello plateado de su hija.

- Papá, juega conmigo! - Y le ofrecía el tiburón de juguete con un brillo de ilusión en la mirada. Mas el espadachín se limitó a sonreír y a continuar lavándole, retirándole ahora el horrible maquillaje del rostro.

Ante el silencio del otro, la menor se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñada por no conseguir lo que quería de su padre, pero se dejaba asear sin mayores quejas, solía ser así siempre que se bañaban juntos, pero aún así, la menor siempre insistía en que la acompañase en la hora del baño aunque no siempre lo consiguiese.

Y es que Squalo, no estaba de humor para juegos ese día. Había regresado verdaderamente agotado, sin haber podido dormir en toda la noche y ahora solo quería tomar un baño tranquilo y meterse en la cama sin que le molestasen, aunque algo tan simple como eso, resultaba a veces realmente complicado viviendo en ese lugar.

…**.**

La cosa no mejoró precisamente a la hora de vestir a la niña luego del baño, después de años dejando esa tarea a Lussuria, el espadachín siquiera había reparado en el vestuario que la pequeña disponía en su armario y ahora estaba empalideciendo delante de este, observando las extravagantes prendas que el experto en artes marciales de los varia le había estado comprando todo esos años, los colores chillones, junto con los estampados extravagantes estaban por todas partes. ¿Por qué tenía él que pasar por algo como eso? Como fuera, no iba a dejar que su hija fuese vestida como un payaso por ahí, si bien es cierto que el peliplata no era un experto en moda, aquello no era para nada del gusto de una persona mínimamente normal.

Volteó mirando a Squnelle, quien aún estaba cubierta solo con una toalla y saltaba en la cama, haciendo rechinar los muelles de esta. Se preguntaba qué talla llevaría y tomó algunas prendas para cerciorarse, pero en cada una de ellas ponía algo diferente...No, no tenía ni idea de esos asuntos. Rindiéndose, terminaba por resoplar y agarrar uno de los vestidos más simples y "normales" que allí había y vistió a la menor con ella.

- Vamos a salir.- le informaba bastante serio, no le gustaba para nada la idea de encima de todo eso tener que salir a comprarle ropa a la niña, lo único que quería...era descansar un poco.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-

- ...¿ Vamos?,¿ A dónde piensas ir, escoria? - Xanxus aparecía por la puerta, quedándose apoyado a un lado de esta, observando la escena con una mueca. Squnelle, ya vestida corrió junto al pelinegro, tomándola este en brazos pero con la atención puesta en el espadachín, quien solo se levantaba y pasaba a volver a abrir el armario, mostrándole el vestuario que la menor tenía.

- No pienso dejar que ése desviado siga ocupándose de vestirla. Voy a comprarle ropa decente.-

- ...Tú tienes muy mal gusto para vestir, estúpido tiburón.-

Squalo le fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que Xanxus le hablase de ese modo delante de Squnelle, le costaba a horrores que la pequeña le guardase el respeto que debía con todo el mundo haciendo lo que le daba la gana en esa casa de locos. Al final se posicionaba delante del mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro, Vroooei! Y supongo que tú sí tienes buen gusto para vestir.-

- Jeh...Obvio.-

- Entonces ven también, veremos qué prefiere ella.- La sonrisa malévola del peliplata se dibujaba en su rostro, retando al jefe. Este le devolvió la mirada aún más funestamente, sin pizca de ganas de reír.

- Yo quiero una falda rosa laaaarga, laaaarga, muy laaarga!- Les cortaba Squnelle gesticulando con las manos, antes de llevarlas al rostro de Xanxus, tomando sus mejillas para que la mirase.- ¿ Sí, papi? Vamos! -

Nelly sabía cómo hacer para que la actitud del jefe se ablandara y sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, se zafaba de los brazos del mayor, tomando a ambos de las manos y tirando de ellos, impaciente por pasar una tarde con ellos de compras.

….

Era una situación muy extraña, sobre todo para los dos adultos que iban en el automóvil. Se mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio, con la mirada fija en la carretera. Por detrás, Squnelle canturreaba canciones que le habían enseñado en la escuela mientras jugaba a trenzarle el cabello a una de sus muñecas, pataleando al aire, siguiendo el ritmo que ella misma marcaba con tu tarareo. Casi parecían una familia. Y ese era un pensamiento que no se cruzó por la mente de los dos asesinos hasta que ya estaban en marcha. No llevaban escoltas ni a nadie más con ellos. Xanxus conducía el vehículo. Un automóvil negro de lunas tintadas también de negro y cuyo valor monetario hacía que tal modelo solo estuviese al alcance de unos pocos afortunados. Squalo estaba a su lado y de tanto en tanto miraba por el retrovisor a su hija, que estaba bien sentada en su asiento infantil, con el cinturón atado. Evitaba mirar hacia el jefe, porque aquel pensamiento familiar le abordaba, haciéndole sonrojar débil y estúpidamente.

Nada más llegar y estacionar, la menor volvió a tomarlos de las manos, hablándoles de mil cosas a la vez, totalmente emocionada por estar con ellos fuera de la casa y sin que fuese un asunto escolar o algo así. La sensación de ser "normal" era inquietante, vestidos de manera informal, no destacaban en exceso de las demás personas que estaban allí, a la vista de los demás no había gran diferencia en una familia normal, obviando el hecho de que cada mano de la niña estrechaba la de un hombre.

Entraron a una de las boutiques infantiles que había por allí, siempre, claro atendiendo a los gustos "lujosos" del jefe y la dejaron que mirase cuanto quisiese a su antojo. Se encontraban en un complejo comercial bastante grande, lleno de tiendas, restaurantes, paseos y terrazas...Squalo no recordaba la última vez que había salido de la mansión con Xanxus sin que se tratase de alguna misión y aunque estuviesen allí por Squnelle, la sensación no dejaba de ser agradable, de hecho, de tanto en tanto miraba de reojo al mayor, quien se le veía observando alguna que otra prenda con aparente desinterés, pero el albino sabía bien que todo eso era fachada y que realmente el otro estaba disfrutando también de aquello, por estar tanto con la pequeña como con el espadachín. O al menos eso era lo que Squalo quería pensar.

Se pasaron el día por ahí, entrando y saliendo de diferentes tiendas, cada vez con el pobre Squalo más y más cargado de bolsas. La energía de Squnelle parecía no tener fin y los arrastraba de un lado para otro siempre sonriente y emocionada, aún y pese a las continuas peleas de los dos adultos por cualquier cosa, desde el color de unos zapatos hasta la talla o el precio de alguna prenda, pero al final terminaron los tres sentados en una terraza, donde tomaron el almuerzo, bastante relajados...incluso uno de ellos más de lo normal.

- ¿ Qué te pasa? - El jefe había notado al menor de ambos especialmente cansado ese día, no se le escuchó gritar tanto como era habitual y eso se notaba en que la gente de por ahí no los evitaba ni andaban sobresaltados.

- Mmh?...- El espadachín elevaba la vista hacia él, estaba retirando algunas migajas del rostro de la menor con una servilleta y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No he dormido nada. - Se crujía el cuello con expresión dolorida.- Lo cierto es que estoy agotado.-

El pelinegro no dijo nada ante aquello, solo se limitó a asentir lentamente, terminando su cappuccino antes de levantarse, dejando unos billetes en la mesa.

- Quédense aquí...traeré el auto.- Y sin más se alejó de ellos, pasando antes por el lado de Nelly y revolviéndole un poco el cabello, haciendo que la menor se manchase un poco la nariz con el helado que estaba tomando en ese momento y provocando su siempre transparente risa. El peliplata apoyó los codos sobre el firme de la mesa y observó al jefe mientras se alejaba, pensando en su fuero interno que Xanxus, pese a querer mostrarse siempre frio e insensible en ocasiones, como esa, mostraba su lado amable, aunque muy a su manera, con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa ladeada, terminaba por cerrar los ojos , muerto de cansancio.

….

- EH! Vamos, despierta, basura!- Un "amable" golpe en la cabeza, despertaba a Squalo de su sueño de apenas 5 minutos, ni se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y detestaba que le despertasen de malas maneras.

- Vrooooei! Qué mierda haces, bastardo? - Se levantó rápido como un rayo y se encaró al mayor, quien le miró de mala manera, pero sin perder los papeles, nunca lo haría delante de tanta gente si la situación no lo merecía.

- Cállate y vámonos- Su calma era realmente molesta, a lo que el menor respondía con bufidos y maldiciones por lo bajo, agarrando las bolsas y siguiendo al otro de camino al vehículo, siguiendo con la estúpida discusión hasta que ambos estaban ya sentados y comenzaban el camino de vuelta al castillo varia.

- Siempre igual! Vrooooei! Cuando parece que muestras un poco de humanidad, tienes que estropearlo todo!-

-Cállate, pedazo de basura!, la culpa es tuya por quedarte dormido en un lugar público!-

Y la discusión se extendió por varios kilómetros más, incluso cuando ya habían salido de la ciudad y tomaban el camino hacia los bosques que llegaban hasta la gran mansión.

- Es que no se puede ir contigo a ninguna parte!-

- No volveré a repetirte que te calles! Escoria asquerosa!-

- Vroooooooooooooooeii! Mierda, Xanxus! Te he dicho mil veces que no me hables así delante de la niña! -

- Ella se trauma más por tus jodidos gritos que por cualquier cosa que yo pueda decirte.-

Y tras decir esto un terrible pensamiento pasó por su mente, haciéndoles guardas silencio a la vez y mirar al retrovisor comprobando que efectivamente, Squnelle no estaba allí.

….

Cuando el peliplata se había quedado dormido y Nelly había terminado su helado, se quedó aburrida y sin saber que hacer, pero no tardó en encontrar con qué entretenerse. Delante de ella se paró un gracioso perrito, que movía la cola, invitándola al juego. Squnelle amaba los animales y eso lo sabía bien el sufrido Ligre del jefe, que se había visto reducido a un lindo gatito cuando la menor jugaba con él.

- Holaaa! - La menor se levantó sin dudarlo, arrodillándose delante del can y acariciándole la cabeza, detrás de las orejas.- Vrooei! Jugamos, perrito? -

Y en esos 15 minutos en los que su padre estuvo fuera de combate, Nelly se dedicó a perseguir al animalito por toda la terraza hasta encontrarse con su dueña, que resultó ser una niña apenas un par de años mayor que ella. Se fueron juntas hasta un parque cercano, donde se columpiaron despreocupadas durante un buen rato...hasta que Squnelle notó que algo estaba mal.

- Me tengo que ir, dejé a mi papá solito .- Y tras despedirse alegremente, corrió hasta las mesas donde había dejado a Squalo hacía un momento y se encontró el lugar vacio.

-...Papá?...-

…

- Todo esto es por tu culpa, Basura! ¡´¿ Cómo has podido olvidarte de ella? -

- Vrooooooooei! Tú me despertaste de mala manera! No sabía ni donde estaba!-

Xanxus manejaba a toda velocidad de vuelta al lugar donde habían dejado a la menor, hecho un manojo de nervios al igual que el espadachín, al menos en eso estaban de acuerdo. Por suerte, apenas se habían alejado unos kilómetros y no tardarían mucho en llegar, pero el pensamiento de que le podría haber pasado algo malo no paraba de rondarles la mente. Adelantaba a los demás automóviles con total descaro, metiéndose incluso en el carril contrario para así poder ganar tiempo en cuanto veía que se quedaba vacio...hasta que empezaron a escuchar una sirena detrás de él.

- ...La policía.-

- Joder! -

- ...Es mejor que pares...-

Y a regañadientes, el jefe estacionaba a un lado de la carretera, bajando la ventanilla pero aún mirando al frente, con el ceño fruncidisimo.

- Buenas tardes... ¿ sabe usted a qué velocidad iba?.-

-...- Silencio. El pelinegro no parecía tener intención de responder al agente de policía , y tras unos segundos aún con la mirada fija en la carretera, llevó su mano derecha muy lentamente hasta sus propias caderas, agarrando la empuñadura de una de sus pistolas.

- Xanxus.- Squalo se apresuró a poner su mano sobre la del mayor, lo menos que necesitaban ahora eran más problemas. El asesino de las llamas de la ira le fulminó con la mirada, pero apenas dos segundos después, retiraba la mano resoplando y posando sus orbes rojas en quien le cuestionaba, al otro lado.

- Póngame una multa o lo que sea de una vez. Vamos con prisa.-

- Deme los papeles del vehículo y su licencia de conducir.-

Aquello parecía que iría para largo y la desesperación de ambos no hacía más que aumentar y aumentar.

….

- Hola pequeña~ ¿ Estás perdida? -

Una chica que trabajaba en aquel restaurante terraza se había acercado a Squnelle, que se había quedado sentada en el mismo lugar donde había almorzado con sus padres, con la mirada perdida y respirando a base de puros suspiros.

- Mmh? Ah...no - la menor negó con la cabeza y elevó la vista hacia la muchacha, de apenas veintipocos años, castaña y con una sonrisa bastante agradable.

- Yo no...Pero mi papá se perdió. Los dos.-

- Qué...se han perdido? -

- Sí. -

La mujer intentaba aguantar la risa ante la convicción de la menor de quienes estaban perdidos eran los adultos que la acompañaban y no ella.

…..

- Todo esto es culpa mía! Debo ser el peor padre del mundo!-

El espadachín se lamentaba, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sentado al lado de Xanxus, cuando de nuevo estaban en la carretera, ya muy cerca del lugar a donde se dirigían.

- Vroooei! Y si le ha pasado algo? Y si se la han llevado? -

- Cállate! Maldita sea! -

Squalo le miró con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de desespero y de unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro y por un segundo Xanxus también le miró y al volver a mirar a la carretera, elevó una mano hacia el menor de ambos, haciendo que el espadachín se encogiese en si mismo, esperando algún asegurado golpe por haber armado tanto escándalo mientras el otro manejaba, pero en lugar de eso, aquella mano que siempre parecía solo saber infligir dolor, se posó amablemente sobre su cabeza, amagando una caricia.

- Ella estará bien. Ya lo verás.-

El peliplata entreabrió los ojos, observándole de reojo y exhaló un profundo suspiro, esperaba que fuese así y que todo quedase en solo un susto, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

- Ya estamos.- Le informaba el mayor, estacionando no muy ortodoxamente en la misma puerta , sin importarle si obstaculizaba el paso o si le ponían otra multa. Si se atrevía a decir que no estaba preocupado, o que haber extraviado a Squnelle le daba igual, estaría mintiendo descaradamente.

…..

- ¿ Y no hay rastro de sus padres? -

Nelly terminó sentada junto a la chica que la encontró y un guarda de seguridad de aquel lugar, tomándose su tercer helado de la tarde, sin mostrar mayor síntoma de preocupación. Realmente si que se sentía preocupada por verse sola allí, pero ese sentimiento se desvanecía en cuanto obtenía un nuevo helado que le mantenía distraída hasta que este se acababa.

- No. Nada...me preocupa, en dos horas cerramos.-

- !-

El espeluznante "rugido" del espadachín resonó por todas partes, poniendo en alerta a los dos que acompañaban a Squnelle, que veían como a lo lejos, una figura de melena larguísima y plateada corría hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Vrooei! Papá! - Nelly reaccionó enseguida, bajando de la silla y entregando su helado a medio comer al guarda de seguridad.

- Gracias, estaba muy rico! Adiós!- Y corría al encuentro de su preocupadísimo padre que la estrechó con desespero, levantándola del suelo, apretujándola contra sí.

- Papá, te perdiste! ¿Donde fueron?...ah, mi ahogo! -

Pero Squalo no la escuchaba, la estaba llenando de besos , ya no pudiendo contener por más tiempo aquellas lágrimas que había guardado momentos antes y ahora le importaba bien poco que le pudiesen ver así.

…

Tras eso y un pequeño agradecimiento ( y explicación ) a quienes se ocuparon de la menor los tres regresaron a casa, con un Squalo dormido contra la ventanilla, exhausto a más no poder por todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar incluso Squnelle se había quedado dormida. Esta vez el modo de despertar al espadachín se limitó a un simple jalón a su cabello.

-Mmh?...-

- Yo la acostaré...tú vete a dormir también.- Y con Squnelle en brazos, Xanxus entró a la mansión, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la menor. En todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ninguno de los dos comentó nada de lo ocurrido y no volverían a tocar el tema, ambos fingirían haberlo olvidado, ambos eran expertos en ocultar sus momentos de complicidad.

Ya dentro y de camino a su propia habitación, el peliplata se encontró por los pasillos con Lussuria, quien dio media vuelta al verlo, sin ganas de escuchar uno de sus gritos, no quería comprobar si el capitán de estrategia seguía molesto con él.

- Lussuria.-

El otro detuvo sus pasos, volteando despacio y forzando una sonrisa hacia él.

- Sí, Squaaaaaalo? -

-...- El espadachín pasó por su lado, posando una mano sobre el hombro del otro, masajeándose las sienes con la otra.

- Retiro lo dicho. Sigue ocupándote tú de vestirla...-

Y tras eso y sin esperar respuesta de Lussuria, el peliplata se encerraba en su habitación, tirándose en la cama sin siquiera sacarse la ropa...necesitaba un descanso.


End file.
